Dear Sirius
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: a letter to Sirius from Hermione...   second chapter is a letter to Hermione from Sirius xx
1. Dear Sirius

**Ok this is my new fanfic. It's gonna be a one-shot I think. I'll finish it so that I can carry it on if I want to. Some of the things in this are different. Like the dates etc. Just so it flows with the story.**

_My Dear Sirius,_

_I remember the first time I met you. You were so ragged, so vulnerable. You looked so happy though! You looked at Harry every few seconds and you couldn't stop the grin from taking over your face. I looked at you at one of those times and my heart jumped. I thought I just felt respect and awe for you; you _had_ just spent 12 years in Azkaban! You were so brave! But then you did something that I will remember for the rest of my life..._

Hermione looked up from where she was sorting out Buckbeak to see Sirius walking softly over to her. She let go of Buckbeak and turned to face the ragged man in front of her.

"Thank you." He said quietly, so unlike before. "Thank you for helping me escape and be free. Let me know if there is anything I can do. _Anything." _

Hermione, feeing self-conscious, smiled and said, "It's ok. And I will. Thank you."

Then Sirius leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly before mounting Buckbeak and flying off.

_My cheek was on fire after that. You didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure. But during the summer I realised that I might just have a small crush on you. Yes I know I had only known you for a couple of hours but I couldn't help it. _

_I didn't see you again until our summer after 4__th__ year. I know I wrote to you sometimes to see if you were alright but I wanted to see your face. So when Moody (the real one this time!) turned up with Tonks and Kingsley and said about going to the Order Headquarters I was so ecstatic! I didn't know at that time it was your house but I was hoping that Dumbledore might have gotten hold of you. _

_So when we arrived and that portrait of your mother started shrieking, you ran out with Remus and Flitwick. I glanced at your face as you rushed by and my heart jumped again but a lot more noticeable. I knew it was silly, I hardly knew you yet, but I just wanted you to kiss my cheek again or maybe my lips..._

Hermione watched as Sirius and Remus pulled the curtains across then as Flitwick cast a charm on them so they couldn't open for 24 hours. She smiled as Sirius turned and grinned at her. He had certainly cleaned up! Hermione couldn't help the small blush that covered her face.

"Hermione! It's great to see you! It's been over a year, I can't believe it!" Sirius hugged her tightly then spoke to her again, holding her shoulders gently. "I was in Hogwarts when Harry came out of the maze but I didn't have time to come find you or Ron! Also, there might have been a bit of trouble if a supposed murdered and escapee from Azkaban was spotted walking around the halls!" He let out a bark of a laugh.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I know Sirius! I suppose Ron is here since Charlie and Bill are!" She nodded over Sirius' shoulder to the two eldest weasley children. She felt a warmness start within her when Sirius hugged her. She hugged back just as hard then looked up at the handsome face.

She decided to voice her earlier thoughts, "you seem to be looking better since we last spoke! It's kind of hard to realise you've been in Azkaban for 12 years! You look so different!"

Sirius let out another laugh then said, "It did me good to clean up! Anyway, Ron is upstairs. We were just about to start our meeting! Afterwards, I want to speak to you about you and Viktor Krum of all people!"

Hermione blushed and laughed, "Fine! Is someone getting jealous?" She teased him happily, wishing it were true. She climbed the stairs to hear Sirius call up, "You bet!" She laughed and faintly heard Remus say in an amused tone, "You know Sirius, you seemed to be having a good look at Miss Granger."

_I was so embarrassed after hearing that but so full of joy! I knew I had grown up since 3__rd__ year. I was now 15 years old! I had filled out and had curves in all the right places! When Harry arrived, he was so annoyed with us! Fred and George had to come and calm him down slightly! I think he forgave us though. _

_That night at dinner was so fun with Tonks changing her appearance! I was listening to your conversation too though and had to fight the urge to laugh at your stories of when you were at school! The twins' faces when you revealed that you were Padfoot and Remus was Moony! They looked like they had just met Merlin himself! I know they had respect for you and Remus before but now they seem to worship you! _

_Over the holidays, we had so much fun! We had to clean your house but you made it fun by helping and telling jokes. That day you and the twins were having a competition to see who had pulled the best prank! I don't think I had ever laughed so much; all three of you had such determined looks on your faces as you tried to outdo each other! I think that you won when you told the twins about how you all put the castle underwater for 24 hours in your 7__th__ year to celebrate your last year! I think Mrs Weasley may kill you now though. You gave the twins more ideas. I may too since I'm now prefect and I have to keep them under control. _

_I noticed that you and I started to get closer. Every night we would play wizard chess, you had to teach me at first, and we would laugh and talk as we played. I remember when you asked about boyfriends and who I liked..._

Sirius moved his chess piece, grinning smugly as his queen took Hermione's pawn. Hermione, who had gazing at Sirius for a few seconds, looked down and groaned as she realised what he had done. Suddenly Sirius asked, "So Hermione, who's your boyfriend?"

Hermione looked up startled, "What do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend, Sirius! You know that! Viktor and I decided to just stay friends."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "You must have loads of boys after you at school!"

Hermione looked shocked, "No I don't! No one likes me!"

Sirius let out a chuckle, "Hermione, I think it's time you got glasses! Harry tells me that he and Ron are constantly watching you to make sure no boys ask you out! They tell me there's Terry Boot, Cormac McLaggen, Seamus Finnegan and Harry tells me that young Ronald has taken a fancy to you." He smirked at that one. "So do you like any of them?"

Hermione blushed, "I-I- You must be mistaken Sirius! I mean, yes Terry has asked me to Hogsmeade before but I said no and he said it was alright. Then Seamus asked me to the Yule ball but I already had a date. He told me afterwards that he just wanted to go as friends. Ron! Ron is just my best friend! Harry must have it wrong!" She felt her face heat up again at the question. "No I don't! Sirius, all those boys are not my type!"

"What _is_ your type then, Hermione? Who do you fancy?" Sirius asked curiously as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and didn't reply. She couldn't say that she fancied him! He would never speak to her again! So she stayed silent.

"Come on 'Mione! You must like _someone!_" Sirius told her, using his own nickname for her. "Is it me?" He asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed once again and came up with a quick reply. "No it's Remus! I've been in love with him since 3rd year!" She said teasingly. "Nah, I'm not telling you who I like Sirius. You'll only tease me if I did! And tell the boys!" She got up, "I better go to bed before Ginny wakes up and comes to find me!" She walked up the stairs.

_Ginny was the only one who knew I liked you. She figured it out that night. I had just walked through the door when she announced casually that I liked you! I tried to deny it obviously but Gin knows me too well. She had been watching us for the past week and she had put the pieces together. I told her to keep quiet about it. I told her all the reasons I couldn't tell you how I felt; you were at least triple my age for one (no offense!), you wouldn't like me, you brought a different girl home every week and you were Harry's Godfather! How would Harry react if I told him! _

_So even though Ginny tried to convince me, I refused. She promised not to tell anyone but teased me about it as much as she could. She would always be up when I sneaked into the room after our game of chess. She would question me until I fell asleep then start again in the morning._

_On the day we left Grimmauld place to go to Hogwarts, you seemed down. I asked you what was wrong as we got ready to go..._

"Hey Sirius," Hermione muttered as she entered the drawing room where Sirius stood alone, looking out onto the street. "What's up? You seem so sad!"

Sirius turned and smiled sadly, "I'm just going to miss you all! I'll miss Fred and George's pranks and them helping me and Moony with new pranks, I'll miss Ron and talking to him about quidditch. I'll definitely miss Harry and spending time with him and finding out about his life. And I'll especially miss our games of chess Hermione. It was nice to talk to you alone. You're more serious about this war than the others. Plus you're a woman so you know what to talk about and what not to talk about."

Hermione laughed slightly, "You got that last bit right! At least I don't ask about people's love lives unlike _some people!_" She said pointedly. Then she pulled on her boots as she kept talking, "I'll miss our chats and games too, Sirius. But I'll write to you in Hogwarts so you don't get bored."

She stood back up just in time for Sirius to hug her and to kiss her cheek again. Hermione felt like she was on fire. "Thanks 'Mione! I'll miss you!" Sirius muttered then he transformed into his dog. He barked and wagged his tail, causing Hermione to laugh.

_You made me feel so happy at that moment, Sirius. I watched as Moody and Mrs Weasley tried to make you stay home but you were having none of it! But I had finally got one of my wishes. You had kissed my cheek again. I still think the first one was a lot better though! _

_I laughed along with Harry as you chased cats and birds and chased your tail. We both agreed that you looked so happy and free. You had been trapped in that house for months! You needed to get out! I smiled as I watched you and Harry talk with Mad-eye guarding. _

_But when the train started to leave and you ran after it, I felt so upset. I wouldn't see you until Christmas now, maybe not even then! My parents wanted me to go skiing. I followed Ron to the prefect compartment then to Harry's compartment but my mind was still on you. _

_I only snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived and Harry claimed to see horses pulling the carriages. Of course, I know now they were Threstrals but I didn't then. I walked into the hall and watched the sorting, cheering when we got a new student. _

_Then Umbridge stood up. She looked like a toad and she was dressed in pink! I saw Fred and George grinning at her and I knew they were planning something but I didn't even bother to warn them. They would do it anyway and I think the old hag deserved it. She went on and on and on about the ministry and I decided I hated her. I had never hated a teacher like that before but I did now._

_When we got the letter to say you would speak to us in the fire, nice way of putting it by the way, I felt so excited! I would see you again! I smiled unwillingly as I listened to how Mundungus was dressing up as a witch and how you wanted us to carry on with the defence group. Ron seemed annoyed that his mother forbade it but I knew he would still join in. _

_When you had to go and we watched as stubby fingers appeared in your place, I felt sick. Umbridge had nearly caught you! If you had been caught, I don't know what I would have done. Christmas soon came around and the DA was going strong. Harry kissed Cho Chang! I couldn't wait to tell you so you could tease him about it. I knew you would. _

_But then Mr Weasley got attacked. I was so scared when McGonagall told me. I went home and told mum and dad I had to stay at school to revise, I insisted on it! Then I got the Knight bus and came to your house. As soon as I stepped in the room, I spotted you..._

"Sirius! What happened? Harry won't reply to my letters and Ron and Ginny won't say much in them because they might be intercepted." Hermione cried as she flung her coat off and threw her shoes onto the rack.

"Harry had a dream. He was the snake and the snake attacked Arthur. I'm glad Harry saw it! But now he thinks he's possessed. He's not! Ginny told me about her being possessed and I don't think he is. He's in denial at the moment though; he's locked himself in with Buckbeak." Sirius explained, pale. "Mr Weasley is fine. We're going to see him tomorrow for Christmas."

Hermione nodded, "I'll go sort the fool out. Thanks Sirius! Oh and hi!" She kissed his cheek as she dashed up the stairs, no time for her feelings. Her best friend was being an idiot and he needed her help!

What she didn't realise is that she had left a stunned Sirius Black at the front door, rubbing his cheek where she had kissed it. Remus came out of the kitchen, grinning. "I told you." He said. "Just admit it, you like her!"

Sirius shook his head, "No I-" He saw Remus' face and saw he wasn't buying any of it. "Fine! I do! But she's 15! She'll be turning 16 in a matter of weeks Moony! She's too young! She's-"

"A grown up woman who's seen enough of the world to know what she wants." Remus finished firmly. "Keep your feelings to yourself Padfoot if you must but don't doubt Miss Granger's feelings."

"What? What do you mean?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Ah Ginny may have let it slip to me that Hermione may have feelings for you." Remus smiled, "I err had to charm it out of Ginny for the rest. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I let her borrow the map for a week at Hogwarts. I told Harry that Ginny needed it for a prank. I put a charm on the map so it flies back to Harry's dorm after the week. I-"

"Ok ok! You bribed her! What about these feelings?" Sirius nearly yelled. Remus' reply was just a smirk then a quick, "I'm going to talk to Tonks." He disappeared.

_Of course, I was upstairs for that part of the conversation but Ginny heard you. She soon got Remus back for telling! She told me but I didn't believe her at first. I was embarrassed when I realised what she said was true though! How would you talk to me now? _

_Anyway, I got Harry out and Ginny had a go at him. I think she scared him, the poor boy. But at least he realised he wasn't possessed. The next day it was Christmas. I opened all my presents with Ginny then we went to see Mr Weasley. When we got back, you asked to see me in your mother's room where Buckbeak was..._

"Hermione, meet me in Buckbeak's room in 10 minutes. I've got a present for you." Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear at dinnertime when they were just finishing putting the plates away. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, noticing Ginny smirking at them.

She ran up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and grabbed the present she had got for Sirius. She didn't know when to give it to him but now seemed like a good idea. But she was blocked at the door by Ginny.

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked, smirking. "Off to see your lover boy are you?"

Hermione blushed and pushed past Ginny, "He is _not _my lover Ginny! We are friends!" Then she ran off, still pink. She knocked on the door then entered to see Sirius stroking Buckbeak. "Hey. I never got over my fear of Buckbeak. Well more of flying on him." She admitted, dropping the package on the side.

Sirius looked up, smiling. "Nah he's alright. Come on!" He took her hand and pulled her forward. Hermione tried to ignore the electricity that flowed up her arm once Sirius grabbed her hand and followed. Sirius showed her how to bow then moved her forward. Hermione let out a laugh as she patted his beak. "Aw you're beautiful." She cooed to Buckbeak.

"Thank you!" Sirius joked and was rewarded with a smack round the head from Hermione and being knocked over by Buckbeak's wing. Hermione let out a laugh and stroked the bird once again. "Good boy Buckbeak!" She laughed as she watched Sirius look up at her then get up, laughing too.

"Ok ok, enough with the two on one!" Sirius said. He picked up the package next to him and sent Buckbeak into the corner with a dead rat. "Sorry about being in here to give it to you, but no one else comes up here anymore really! Harry is too engrossed in talking about a Miss Cho Chang."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah that was what I was meant to tell you. He kissed her under the mistletoe."

She smirked at Sirius' face lit up and he said, "Excellent! Blackmail!" then he went serious again. "Anyway, I couldn't think what to get you then I remembered our evenings playing Chess." He passed the present to her. Hermione hurriedly opened the present to find her own chess board and a box. She opened the box and gasped. "Sirius I- You shouldn't have!" She scolded the man in front of her. Inside the box was a necklace with a queen piece on it but it was encrusted with rubies.

"It's fine!" Sirius said softly, "I got rubies as in red for Gryffindor." He explained.

"Can you put it on me?" Hermione asked quietly, holding the necklace out to him.

Sirius took the necklace and undid the clasp. Hermione held her hair up, breathing slowly. She felt the cold chain touch her neck then she bit her lip to hold in a gasp as she felt Sirius' warm fingers at the back of her neck, doing the necklace up. "Done." He said gently and Hermione dropped her hair.

Hermione turned and smiled happily, "Thank you Sirius. My present seems a little dull now compared to yours but..." She trailed off and picked up the present and gave it to Sirius.

She burst out laughing at the delight on his face as he ripped open the present like a 5 year old. He opened the album in it and smiled at all the pictures.

"They're pictures from our school years, from 1st year right up until last week. There are a couple of pictures from the DA in there." Hermione explained.

"I- 'Mione this is amazing! Thank you!" Sirius whispered and got up to hug her. Hermione hugged him back tightly then said, "I've got another present for you. I suppose I could just keep it though..." She trailed off teasingly.

Sirius pulled back and held onto her shoulders tightly, "Tell me where it is Granger or I'll tickle you!" He threatened.

Hermione shrieked, "No! Don't!" But it was too late. They fell to the floor as Sirius got hold of Hermione's waist and tickled her. "Ok I'll tell you! I surrender!" Hermione choked out, kicking her feet.

Sirius smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way outside. "Now Harry told me James used to love to fly. But Remus, however, let on that _you _like to fly as well but you never managed to buy a good enough broom to be seen on. So..." She stopped talking and opened the door.

Sirius let out a delighted yell at the sight of his very own Firebolt with _S. Black_ carved into the handle in gold. There was also a miniature dog on it in gold, running up and down the length of the wood.

"Hermione I bloody love you!" Sirius yelled and picked Hermione up in another hug. He put her down on the floor then did something reckless.

_You kissed me. You, Sirius Black, kissed me, Hermione Granger, on the lips. When you kissed me, I felt like I was on fire like before but it was a hundred times more powerful and wonderful. I kissed you back after a fraction of a second's hesitation._

_I could feel fireworks going off in my head and I felt dizzy. You were an amazing kisser. That's one thing I'll never forget. Of course, when we broke apart we realised what we did..._

"Hermione- I- I'm sorry!" Sirius mumbled, stepping back. "I shouldn't have done that! I bet you're disgusted with me. I'm old and stupid and-"

Hermione took a step forward and silenced Sirius with another kiss, "Shut up ok?" She murmured when she broke away. "Listen to me and just shut up."

She waited for Sirius to nod then said, "Remus told you about Ginny saying I like you. Yeah, Ginny overheard the whole conversation. That's why you saw Remus as a canary then scratching his head. Fred and George put a spell on him like he had fleas. Ginny asked them to do it. Anyway, she told me and I didn't believe her. Why would you like _me? _But I like you Sirius. I've always liked you! Ever since 3rd year when we helped you escape! Of course, I didn't realise what I felt then but still!" Hermione was shouting by this point. She finished then stared at Sirius.

Sirius listened then smiled and said, "Let's go for a ride." He swung his leg over his new broomstick and helped Hermione on in front of him. He put his arms over her protectively and onto the broom handle. They zoomed into the sky.

_We spent most of the night on the broomstick, talking. We talked about random stuff but finally we spoke about our feelings. I got it out of you that you had liked me since the start of 5__th__ year when I first arrived at your house. _

_So we came to an agreement. We both liked each other and couldn't deny our feelings. There were still problems though. We decided to keep quiet about our relationship since we knew most people wouldn't agree. Of course, we didn't care but there was Harry. _

_Harry was the most important person in your life. Even I knew that. You told me it wasn't true but I still didn't believe you and I told you that. Finally, you admitted it. Then there was Ron. Ron had started to show signs of liking me but I didn't like him back. Also, we knew Mrs Weasley would have a cow if she found out. So we kept quiet..._

Hermione and Sirius landed and Sirius put his broomstick away before turning back to Hermione. "I never said thank you for it!" He realised then he smirked and leaned forward, kissing Hermione again. "Thank you." He whispered then pulled away.

Hermione blushed then said, "There's no way I'm going to keep this from Ginny. She'll find out anyway!"

"And Remus is my best friend, he'll notice too. How about we just tell them?" He suggested, "Tell then to keep their mouths shut about it though!"

Hermione nodded, "Ok then. I better go. Ginny will be bouncing in her bed to know what happened. It's nearly morning; they would have noticed we've disappeared. Just say that you found out I was scared of heights and took me flying to get rid of it." She improvised wildly.

She led the way up to Buckbeak's room and picked up her new chess set while Sirius picked up the photo album. He grinned, "I'm gonna look through it when I get back to my room. Moony is in my room with me for a while so Charlie and Bill can share a room. I'm sure he'd like to see these pictures too."

Sirius walked with Hermione to her room then kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll see you later." He whispered.

Hermione nodded, "See you Sirius." She kissed him once more, grinned then opened the door and stepped in. Ginny was up. She shut the door then sat down on her bed.

Ginny, who was bursting with curiosity, asked quickly, "Where did you go? Mum was so mad! We realised you and Sirius had gone together so mum got really suspicious and-"

Hermione interrupted and told Ginny the lie she and Sirius had come up with and watched Ginny's face fall.

She giggled then said, "Gin, he kissed me."

Ginny's head snapped up and Hermione told her the story. "But you can't tell anyone else! Harry will hate me, your mum will kill us both and Ron would- I don't know! He would do something! Only you and Remus know." She told Ginny who was clapping her hands in happiness. "What I told you before is the cover story we're using!"

Ginny nodded then bounded across the room and picked up the necklace on her neck gently and looked at it, "Bloody hell 'Mione!" She breathed. The others had picked up on Sirius' nickname for her. "He must really love you. Wait!" She gasped, "Did you tell him you loved him? Like, used the word love?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Gin. We're taking it slow." She got up as there was a knock at the door. She said, "Come in!" Even though she had an idea about whom it was from the whispering.

Sure enough, Sirius walked in lazily with Remus who looked smug. Ginny had exactly the same expression on. "You know, you two would make a good couple!" Hermione said calmly, "Always getting everything right then acting smug."

Remus and Ginny glanced at each other then both blushed before Remus asked, "So it's true? Padfoot actually told you!" He glanced at Ginny again before they both burst out laughing.

Sirius had a glint in his eye and Hermione wondered what he was planning. She soon found out. He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. Hermione's hands ran up his back to his hair and tangled themselves into the bottom of the dark locks. She heard Ginny yell, "Alright! We'll stop!" and she pulled back, grinning.

Sirius was grinning too, looking as breathless as she was. Ginny and Remus were looking shocked but a little sick too. Remus broke the silence by saying, "If only your mother was here now Padfoot..."

They all looked at one another as they imagined what Mrs Black would say then they all burst out laughing, falling onto the beds as they laughed. When they sat up, there were tears of laughter on everyone's face and Fred and George were at the door. "What's so funny?" Fred asked, walking in with his twin.

"Remus just said something funny!" Sirius said, "It's an inside joke between the four of us!"

George smirked, "And where did you two get off to last night?"

Hermione told them the lie quickly. They soon believed her; they had known that Hermione was scared of heights since 1st year.

_I don't know how many times we told that lie that day. Every time we did, we would catch each other's eye or Ginny and Remus' and we would have to turn away to hide our laughter. _

_For the next week, that was how life went. We would get up, act normal around everyone, do what we usually did, you, Remus, Harry and the Weasleys would play quidditch every other day, have dinner then go to bed. _

_But that wasn't all. There were small things that we did that were never noticed because no one looked for them. Like at breakfast, I would sit next to you and hold your hand under the table or if I couldn't sit next to you I would sit opposite you or somewhere that was near you. During the day, we would brush our hands against each other's whenever we could. We would sit on the same sofa when we were talking. _

_Of course we still played chess. That was the time we could be by ourselves and not be caught since you always put a locking charm on the door, claiming that Crookshanks tried to get in and mess up our game. But there was never any talking going on now really or playing to be honest. _

_We were usually sat together in your chair; I would sit on your lap and we'd usually just end up kissing and making out. When we left the room, we would do so quietly. Our clothes were always rumpled and creased, our hair the same. But no one caught us, they never did. _

_On the last day of the holidays, we had to go back to Hogwarts. I spent nearly all day with you, not caring who saw us. We told the others we were feeding Buckbeak and cleaning out his room. Ginny and Remus grinned and said they would help. We soon got rid of them by kissing didn't we? We did eventually clean out the room but it took longer than usual because one of us would suddenly just turn and kiss the other which led to a full make out session. We got it finished though. We sat stroking Buckbeak, talking. You had forgiven Buckbeak for knocking you over. I was sat on your lap stroking him when he stretched his wing open and pushed me off and over to the corner._

_A second later, Harry walked in to tell us it was dinner. We loved Buckbeak for that. We had followed Harry down, giving each other relieved glances. Halfway through dessert I remembered that I had to leave after and immediately lost my appetite. Instead, I watched you eat. I watched as you laughed with the rest and I joined in. But I didn't mean it. Not really..._

Sirius followed Hermione as she left the dinner table. He knew something was up. "Hey 'Mione!" He called, catching up. He pulled her into his bedroom which they were just passing. "What's up?" He asked.

"Sirius, I'm leaving in half an hour." Hermione muttered. "We won't see each other until Easter! 4 months Sirius."

Sirius lost the colour in his face, "4 months? Bloody hell, I forgot it was that long!" He pulled her into his arms and held her. "We'll do something. I-I'll turn into Snuffles." Sirius suggested.

"No! You will be caught! No Sirius! We'll just have to wait! Ok? We'll owl each other. But make it as simple as possible. Umbridge is still watching the post."

Sirius tilted Hermione's chin up and kissed her softly, his arms going to her waist to hold her. Hermione responded automatically, her hands jumping to her hair. But soon, the atmosphere changed. Soon their clothes had been lost and Hermione and Sirius lay in bed, exhausted.

"HERMIONE!" It was Ron. Hermione jumped up and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on. She watched as Sirius got dressed then walked down stairs. Sirius followed, carrying her trunk. "Sorry, we were looking for my tie." She told the rest convincingly, using her hair to cover a love bite on her neck. Everyone believed them but Ginny and Remus smirked at them.

To Hermione and Sirius' amusement, the two had followed Hermione's advice and got together. But they weren't keeping secrets. Ginny just grabbed Remus one night in the kitchen and kissed him. Mrs Weasley tried to forbid her daughter from being with Remus but Ginny ended up threatening to move out like Percy. Ginny had clapped her hand to her mouth and apologised like crazy but had said that she loved Remus more than anything and would move out if necessary. So now they were happy and together. Mrs Weasley was still a little cold to Remus but he was gaining her approval, acting like a true gentleman in front of her while he was with Ginny.

But that was while he was in front of Ginny's mother. Hermione had seen the love bites on Ginny's neck and shoulders. She had made Ginny tell her what happened. All Hermione could say was, it sounded like Remus didn't always act all gentleman-like. Ginny was always appearing after Hermione at night. Sirius was forced to sit in the girls' room while they waited for Ginny and Remus to appear. They always felt slightly sick when they did appear as Sirius' room was right next door to Hermione's and they could hear _everything!_

Anyway, Hermione blushed as she saw Ginny and Remus staring at them. She raised her eyebrows and stared at them back. Ginny smirked then turned to Remus and kissed him lightly. "I love you." Ginny whispered into Remus' ear before turning to the fire. She stepped in and was gone. Hermione saw Remus staring at the fire wistfully.

Hermione watched as Harry hugged Sirius, Remus and Mrs Weasley before disappearing. Ron did too. Then Hermione sent her case off before turning to Mrs Weasley and hugging her. "Bye Mrs Weasley!" She smiled. She hugged Remus and muttered in his ear, "No more feeling sick thank god!" and grinned before saying, "Bye Moony!" She had picked up on calling Remus it since she spent a lot of time with Sirius.

Sirius. Hermione turned to him and hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you." She whispered into his ear then said even quieter, "And I've been meaning to say this. I love you Sirius." She watched Sirius as he smiled joyfully. He whispered back, "I love you too Hermione Granger. I'll see you in 4 months." He kissed her hand, grinning.

Mrs Weasley didn't think anything of it since Sirius always did it to Ginny and Hermione to mess about. Hermione smiled sadly then got in the fire. "Hogwarts!" She said and she disappeared from Sirius' sight.

_I didn't realise that would be the last time I said I love you to you for a very long time. Once I got to Hogwarts, I threw myself back into school work. I sent you an owl weekly but it was simple and plain. Your replies were similar. _

_A week after I left your house, the DA was found out. Dumbledore left and Umbridge took over. We were all put in detention for a month. I didn't dare tell you in case the owl was intercepted or you decided to do something stupid. My hand still feels sore whenever I think about it. _

_The OWLs arrived finally. I did my best but I couldn't help wondering whether I did alright or not. I realised I only had one more exam until it was over and it would be the Easter holidays. We were in our last exam when the hall doors burst open and fireworks started! The most amazing fireworks! Then Fred and George came flying in and messed up the whole exam! I wish you were there to see it. I think they even beat you marauders as their last prank! Get Fred or George to show you the memory if they haven't already._

_It was during this that Harry collapsed and had a vision of Voldemort torturing you. When he told Ron and me, I felt sick to the stomach. How did he get hold of you? You were meant to be in hiding! I tried to convince Harry of this but it sounded like I was convincing myself more. _

_So we tried to contact you. Kreacher told us you weren't there so we set off with Neville, Ginny and Luna with us. I felt so overjoyed when we realised you weren't there but then Death Eaters arrived. It was a trap. When you arrived with the Order I thought it was all going to be ok..._

Hermione watched as Sirius punched Lucius then she elbowed the man holding her in the ribs and broke free. "Stupefy!" She shrieked and he collapsed. Hermione tried to get to Sirius but just as she scrambled to the top, a red light came whizzing past her ear. She watched as it hit Sirius. She let out her breath when she realised it was a stunner.

But she spoke too soon! Hermione cried out as she watched her boyfriend fall through the veil. "SIRIUS!" She screamed as she ran towards the veil. Remus, who had accidentally let go of Harry who was now after Bellatrix, grabbed her waist. "Hermione! There's no use!" He said into her ear, breaking down himself. "Please 'Mione. Let's just get the rest and get out of here. I'm sorry."

Ginny ran up to them and put a freeze spell on Hermione so she could get to Remus without her best friend running off. Ginny grabbed Remus' face and looked into his eyes, "Are you ok?" She demanded, kissing every inch of his face.

"I'm fine! What were you thinking, Gin? How do you think I'd feel if-" Remus cut off and kissed her gently. Then he seemed to remember Hermione and unfroze her but caught her waist and hugged her while she cried.

_There were no words to describe how I felt Sirius, my dear Padfoot. When Remus managed to haul me away from that veil, it felt like something had died inside of me. We had only been together for just over 4 months. Out of those 4 months we had only had 1 week to see each other, the week we first kissed._

_When we reached the Atrium, my mind was distracted for a second as I saw Harry in pain on the floor. He seemed to be fighting the Voldemort inside of him. I couldn't breathe. Everyone I loved was getting hurt or killed. But Harry won. He always did. He's strong._

_The next few months were confusing. At first, I was in shock, trying to deny that you were gone. When I finally realised it was too late, I was a mess. I dragged myself through the last months of school but everyone could tell I was distracted and upset._

_Mrs Weasley got it out of Ginny why I was so upset. I think Remus was too upset to talk too. Harry as well. I think she wanted to be mad and angry at me but didn't have the heart to. She just held me and told me that it would be alright and that she would help me through it._

_Ron... well he was furious and shouted at me. I slapped him in the end when he said something terrible about you. I think he realised then how much you meant to me. Slowly, I got better. Not much but enough to see what was going on around me. I managed to get through my 6__th__ year but the death eaters got in. Snape killed Dumbledore. I should have believed you Sirius. I should have stopped him. _

_Bill and Fleur were getting married and I needed to get to the Burrow so Kingsley sent me to Harry's so that the order could come and get us both together. I was 17 yet I still needed protection! But I liked it. I had to erase my parent's memories before meeting the guard at Harry's house. And that's where a miracle happened..._

"Hey Harry." Hermione smiled slightly, the smile not reaching her eyes. These were the same eyes that used to hold warmth and laughter in the form of a chocolate colour. But now they were dead.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry hugged her gently. Hermione flinched slightly at Sirius' old nickname for her. Harry had actually been really supportive of her relationship with Sirius. He had said that he had never seen her so happy and alive. But now it was too late.

There was a great rumble and Harry threw open the back door to see Sirius' bike and Hagrid sat on it. Then there was some more of the order including Remus, Tonks, Madeye and Kingsley.

Harry let them all into the house and Mad-eye told Harry the plan. Hermione already knew it so she watched Harry's reaction. Harry started to argue but then a bang was heard from outside. Everyone drew their wands and ran out, Harry and Hermione in the lead. A figure was sprawled on the floor, groaning.

Then suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence, "It's...me... Sirius...Padfoot..." Hermione let out a cry and ran forward, ignoring the shouts behind her. She fell next to the man and asked quietly, "What did you get me for Christmas and what did it symbolise?"

"A...chessboard...and necklace... of a queen piece... for when we... played chess...and rubies for... Gryffindor..." Sirius panted out, wiping away some blood from his mouth. Hermione broke down and cried, "It's him!" She hugged Sirius to her chest, kissing his forehead.

Harry ran forward and helped Hermione to carry Sirius inside. Hermione gasped as Harry turned on the living room light and she stared down at her supposed-to-be dead boyfriend on the sofa. He had scars all over his body and face and had cuts and bruises covering him. But that was not the biggest surprise. "Y-you're younger." Hermione whispered.

Sirius grinned tiredly, "I know. It's amazing. Now maybe Molly will be ok about us. I-I love you Hermione." He croaked out.

Hermione smiled tearfully, leaning down and kissing Sirius on the lips softly. "I love you too Sirius." She said back, wiping her tears away. "Never leave me again!"

_You explained that you had heard us all shouting for you but you had heard me the best. I was so shocked. You said that you tried apparating out but it didn't work then you thought of us all and how much you loved us all and you found yourself at Harry's. _

_I apparated you back to the Burrow and dragged you forward, hoping the others would be ok without me. I shouted out and Mrs Weasley and Ginny came running. They were so surprised to see you, Sirius. Ginny started laughing and hugging you and Mrs Weasley started crying too. We soon sorted you out then Mrs Weasley gave us a disapproving look but what could she say? You were around the age of 25 now._

_That night there were celebrations all round. Well apart from Mad-eye dying. It came as such a shock. He was so tough! But we were so happy to see you! Fred and George started to annoy you about what you saw and did for the past year. George was cracking jokes about his ear too. _

_Then you had a surprise for Moony. You said a spell and he collapsed! Ginny looked like she going to murder you! But then he started floating and a blue light surrounded him. When he dropped, he was younger too! Ginny gave you such a big hug I thought she was going to crush you! Then Remus nearly killed you in a hug too before he and Ginny disappeared for a while. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing! _

_On Harry's birthday, the minister nearly dropped dead at the sight of you! Of course then you had to explain and he sent a letter to the daily prophet to be printed for the next day. It said about you being alive and innocent. You were so happy! _

_The next day, you were standing with me, Harry, Ron and the twins when Viktor arrived. He smiled at us and told you that he believed you were innocent. You nearly punched him when he said I looked wonderful. I had to kiss you to calm you down! Viktor certainly wasn't expecting that! He followed Harry after._

_When you entered the tent, everyone looked at you. You joked about returning to the dead and everyone relaxed but still looked, especially the women! It was your turn to kiss me! If looks could kill, I would have been a dead woman at that point. Those girls looked like they wanted to kill me!_

_I'm so glad you came back Sirius. I missed you so much. I have a reason to keep living and fighting in this war now. You. You've made everything worthwhile. _

_I never had the chance to say goodbye at the wedding since we had to leave when the Death Eaters arrived. I'm with the boys and we're safe. I won't be able to write any owls to you so I wrote this letter while we were camping somewhere. I can't tell you where in case this falls into the wrong hands. I'll see you as soon as this is over. Ask Fred and George for details. They know the whole plan. Keep safe for me. _

_I love you Sirius Black._

_Love,_

_Hermione Xx_

Sirius held the pieces of parchment to his chest, crying as he finished reading it. He missed her. She had only been gone a month but he still missed her. This was the first letter he had got from her since she left. It had arrived today with her otter patronus. "One day," Sirius whispered, "One day, I'll marry you Hermione Granger." He got up and put the letter in his pocket before going to find the twins. He _would _find out what his love was doing and he'd do his damn hardest to help her along the way.

**Ok um... just review please X**

**MJ Xx**


	2. Dear Hermione

**Ok so this is my second and last part of my two-shot **_**Dear Sirius**_**. But in this chapter, it's **_**Dear Hermione**_** :) **

**Disclaimer: Anything that looks like JK Rowling's work probably is. The characters are hers. I'm just borrowing them to write a new chapter :)**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you. I just had to get that out. I love you. After you sent me that letter, it made me realise just how much I loved you. That letter made laugh but it made me cry too. So I vowed that someday I would write you a letter back and well... here we are. _

_Anyway, I went to the twins. They told me everything and I was so _so_ proud of you, Ron and Harry. You were only 17 yet there you were, looking for the darkest bits of magic known to wizards. I nearly went crazy with terror once I found out what you three were up to. But I suppose you can't help it. You just go looking for trouble, don't you? Maybe that's why you decided to be with me. _

_While you were out doing your stuff for the war, I was doing mine. I helped out on Potter Watch as you probably found out but I was also looking for the sneak that was known as Peter Pettigrew. No luck there but I still tried! Anyway, I also helped Fred, George and Lee with staying on the run while running Potter Watch. It's nice to know that there's a use for all those abandoned houses that got passed down to me through the family. The three of them hid out in those._

_But this letter is to tell you how I really feel. When we first kissed and we went to tell Ginny and Remus, I felt on top of the world..._

Sirius climbed up to his room, wearing the biggest grin known to man. He stepped inside his room and Remus took one look at him before laughing. "You told her!" He guessed, laughing.

"It err didn't happen quite like that mate!" Sirius muttered, still grinning like an idiot. He recounted what happened.

"Oh, I have to go find out!" The two hot footed it down to the girls' bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Is it true?" Remus asked, walking in...

_I guess your comment about those getting together really did come true. _

_When I heard there had been an attack at Godric's Hollow and you and Harry had been involved, I nearly died of fright. What were you doing in Godric's Hollow? That would be the most obvious place to go! Then I was wondering where Ron was. Shouldn't he be there?_

"Sirius, we have bad news!" Remus' voice echoed through the Black house. Sirius leaped up, running downstairs. He had been reading the letter Hermione had sent to him 3 months previously.

The two marauders stepped in the fire and appeared in the Burrow. Molly greeted them with a tense face. The two sat down and Kingsley Shacklebolt started to speak, "There was an attack in Godric's Hollow last night. The Dark Lord turned up there."

There was a gasp that ran round the whole table. Kingsley continued, "His snake was hidden in Bathilda Bagshot's body. It was keeping an eye on the village."

"Who was in the attack Kingsley?" Ginny asked, clutching Remus' hand. Ginny was home for Christmas and anyone could see that Remus was relieved to have her back near him.

Kingsley sighed and looked at Sirius, "Harry and Hermione." Sirius felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over him.

"Tonks headed out there this morning and found the magical traces left. It seemed they managed to get away. Bathilda's house is completely ruined though." Kingsley finished and Sirius let out his sigh of relief.

"She's ok... _He's _ok... God, they're ok!" Sirius cried, feeling a little better.

Ginny got up from next to Remus and put her arms round Sirius. "It's ok Padfoot. They'll be alright. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be al- hang on! You only said Harry and Hermione. Where was _Ron_?" Ginny asked sharply.

Kingsley shrugged, "There was no magical traces of Ron. It looked like he wasn't there."

Sirius' eyes blazed like hell. "If he walked out on them, I'll kill him." He vowed, standing up. "But for now, we need to help them along the way. So, they were in Godric's Hollow that means they thought that there was something there. A -"

Ginny silenced him with her eyes then finished for him, "- memory. Harry must have wanted a memory. It's where his parents died. He hadn't visited them at all in his whole life."

Sirius thanked Ginny mentally when she stopped him from blurting out the truth. He carried on, "So we know they're ok. Now what's next?"

Kingsley nodded then said, "Well, there's been an attack on a muggle family. The Jesse family..."

_Oh god Hermione. I thought I was going to die when they mentioned your name. Then it got worse when they mentioned Harry. But you escaped, being the smart kids you are! Not much happened after that. But then I saw you at Shell Cottage..._

Sirius was jolted awake as a howl rang through the house. What the hell? He rushed down the stairs, fearing he had lost track of the days and Moony had phased in his kitchen and was killing Kreacher. _Actually, that'd be too bad if that was happening...Better not let Hermione find out I'm wishing for this._ Sirius thought.

But Remus hadn't. Sirius skidded to a halt in the kitchen just as his friend tackled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Remus yelled, ignoring the portrait screaming.

"W-what?" Sirius stuttered, his eyes widening.

"Gin's pregnant! I was so scared at first but then she talked to me and- OOF!" Remus was cut off by Sirius hugging him back tightly. "We need to go to Shell Cottage. I have to tell Bill." Remus turned pale at this point. Ginny might be pranksters like her twin brothers but everyone knew she was closest to Bill and that Bill might just stop Remus from having any other kids.

"Come on... papa!" Sirius roared with laughter, transfiguring his pyjama bottoms in jeans and summoning a shirt. He tugged it on and tugged his dragon hide boots on. The two disapparated.

Remus knocked on the door and they all heard the talking inside stop.

"Who's there?" Bill called.

"It's Remus John Lupin, one of the marauders. I'm dating your sister Ginevra Molly Weasley. I'm here with Sirius Orion Black also known as Padfoot. I have good news." Remus replied back.

Bill let them in and they looked round. Fleur, Luna, a boy who Sirius was sure was called Dean, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Harry and a goblin for some reason.

"Mione!" Sirius exclaimed, literally vaulting the table to get to his girlfriend. He wrapped her up in his arms, breathing in her scent. "Merlin I've missed you!"

Sirius turned to Harry and Ron next, giving them hugs. "How are you boys? Looking after Mione, I hope? Or is she looking after you?" Sirius asked, grinning. "Ron, I would also like to know where you were when these two were attacked in Godric's Hollow. But that can wait. Remus has some great news!"

Sirius turned back to Remus and saw he had gone pale. He obviously hadn't known that Ron and Harry would be here too. Ron was Ginny's brother too and he might not be too pleased and Harry was basically another brother to Ginny too.

Sirius chuckled and stepped forward, "Well it looks like Moony is a little scared so I'll say it. But please don't kill him. Your sister won't be too pleased and I won't have my monthly run around." He waited until everyone had nodded then he stated simply, "Remus got your sister knocked up."

Hermione squealed and hugged Remus while Fleur kissed his cheek but Ron, Harry and Bill all said at the same time, "WHAT?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood next to Sirius. "Please! We all knew this was gonna happen! Merlin, boys! We even started placing bets on how long it would take for something like this to happen when we got bored on our mission!"

Ron and Harry looked sour but couldn't do anything about it. Bill, however, could. But he only slapped Remus on the back, grinning. "Congrats Remus! Just look after my sister or I'll make the death eaters look like bloody kittens."

Remus nodded, relieved. "Well, I was going to go but I think Sirius might want a little bit of time with Hermione."

Sirius grinned, "You know me too well!" He dragged Hermione out of the kitchen and into the front room. "Explain." He said, holding her in his arms.

Hermione explained it all. When she reached the Malfoy Manor bit though, she broke down. She pulled her sleeve up to show the word carved into her skin forever. Mudblood.

Sirius started to cry himself at the look of pain on Hermione's face. "Shhh, it'll be ok Mione. I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise. I'll always be there for you." He pulled Hermione's face to his and kissed her softly. "I love you Hermione." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Hermione murmured back.

Then Sirius did something totally out of the blue.

"Marry me?"

"What?" Hermione whispered, pulling back.

Sirius got off the sofa and dropped to one knee.

"Marry me! I know it isn't the most romantic setting and I know you deserve better but we're in the middle of a war! I want something to fight for Hermione. I fight for you and for Remus and Ginny and for Harry at the moment. But it's so dangerous now! I want something bigger! I want to fight, knowing I'm doing it so that after all this is over I can stand at an altar and make you Mrs Sirius Black. So Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?" Sirius pulled out a silver ring with a delicate diamond in the middle with tiny rubies surrounding it...

_It seemed like an eternity before you answered. Thank Merlin you said yes! Once you had said yes I put that ring on your finger and picked you up in a hug. We could hear the others cheering in the other room. They had been listening in to the conversation, the nosy bastards!_

_Remus went back to Ginny that night. She was staying at her Great Aunt Muriel's house and was probably being overwhelmed with talk about babies at that point. I stayed with you. I fell asleep with you in my arms and knew everything would be alright._

_But you were gone in the morning. The single bed we had charmed to make it larger was cold on one side without you. There was no note, no nothing. I had run round the house twice before asking Bill if he knew where you went. He told me you had told him the night before you were leaving in the morning with Ron and Harry and not to get up. Why didn't you tell me, Hermione? The goblin was gone too. I knew you were on your mission but I had just got you back!_

_I soon found out what you were doing. I caught up with the twins and Lee in Wales and I heard about Gringotts! You stole a flipping dragon! I mean, I knew you had to be mad to agree to marry me but stealing a dragon is insane! That night though, we were all celebrating on Potterwatch._

_The order all went to Hogwarts when we got a message that Neville had a surprise for us. We got there just as Neville got back._

"I've got a surprise for you lot!" Neville called just as Sirius stopped hugging everyone. The 7th year Gryffindor was stood in the entrance way of a new secret passage.

"It better not be any more of Aberforth's cooking!" Seamus Finnigan, the Irish lad, replied as he grinned.

Neville stepped aside and there was Harry, Hermione and Ron! People started cheering and clapping for them and pushed forward to greet them. But Sirius got there first and lifted Hermione down with a kiss.

"You have gotta stop disappearing on me woman!" Sirius laughed, hugging her to him. "I was so scared when you weren't there yesterday morning!"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, hugging him back.

"Hermione!" A ravenclaw, Cho Chang if Sirius remembered correctly, suddenly squealed. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius groaned as all the girls started to rush towards them. "Ladies! I know I'm irresistible but calm down!" He chuckled, hugging Hermione to him. "And don't kill my Fiancé! I would actually like to marry her at some point!"

All the girls stopped and stared at them and Cho grinned, "Well, well, well Hermione Granger! You _have _been keeping secrets! You get a gorgeous, not mentioning older, ex convict and you keep him away from us! Plus you're engaged to him! How the hell did you get him? I thought he was meant to be dead!"

"Hello I'm still here!" Sirius grumbled but before he could say anything else, Ginny appeared with Remus.

Ginny ran forward and strangled Ron, Hermione and Harry in a hug. "Merlin you're alright!"

"Ginny! Take it easy! You're bloody pregnant!" Remus laughed, wrapping Ginny up in his arms.

Everyone stared at the two and Cho said, "So Hermione gets engaged to a hot ex convict and Ginny gets knocked up by a teacher? Anything else you wanna tell us?"

Ginny screeched and hugged Hermione again. "This is what Moony was on about! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione laughed.

Harry spoke up, "Oh and to answer your question Cho, yes there is. I need to get to Snape. You-know-who is on his way!"

_Bloody hell! People went mad! Harry snuck into the hall with all the other students and we waited out side. We heard shouting so the whole order burst in, including Ginny much to Remus' annoyance. The girl was bloody pregnant! But she refused to stay behind!_

_Snape and McGonagall duelled and Snape fled. Voldemort got into our heads then and I was terrified. I knew this was it. We were going to fight. Everyone split up then but I managed to get one more kiss off of you._

"Hermione!" Sirius caught his Fiancé's arm and spun her round to kiss her deeply. "I love you. Make sure you're still alive so that I can make you my wife!" Sirius ordered.

"I love you too, Sirius." Hermione whispered, clinging on. "You make sure too. I want you to be at that altar on our wedding day and I want you to say something totally inappropriate in front of my mother or something!"

Sirius winked, "I can't wait babe!"

Hermione smiled before Ron turned to her, "Hermione, the basilisk fangs!"

Sirius shrugged and ran to help Remus...

_I'm writing this in the astronomy tower now. I've been writing all night ever since I got posted here by Kingsley. The battle started a few minutes ago. The whole castle is shaking and people are screaming for death but I'm tuning them out so I can finish this. I promised I would write this letter and I'll be damned if I don't just because some bastard kills me._

_I love you Hermione Granger. I'll see you at that altar so you can finally become Mrs Sirius Black._

_I love you,_

_Sirius Black xxx_

Hermione sobbed as she finished reading the letter she had just found in Sirius' back pocket of his jeans. He was gone. He would never marry her. Hermione turned back to the body of her Fiancé.

"You bastard! You promised not to leave again!" Hermione whispered, holding a shaking Ginny as she cried for the death of Remus too.

Ron came and sat next to her, taking her hand. "It'll be ok Mia. I'll look after you for him." Ron muttered, using his own nickname for her. Hermione was glad he didn't use Sirius' nickname. It would have killed her.

She would never love anyone as much as she loved her Padfoot but Hermione could see herself being happy with someone like Ron who was always there for her.

Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "I know you will. I love you Sirius. Rest In Peace Padfoot."

**So there it is! I am going to write up a quick epilogue for you all. I nearly cried myself writing this. Sorry it took forever to write it. I got writer's block. :) Anyway, Review please! Xxx**


	3. Epilogue

**Ok so here's the last chapter! Well it's the epilogue... but you get the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only my own plot :-)**

Epilogue:

"Sirius Remus Lupin!"

Hermione laughed as Ginny called her oldest son down the stairs. Sirius Lupin was an exact copy of his late father. But he had the attitude of his namesake, Sirius Black, and his mother Ginny. Hermione's throat closed up a little at the thought of her deceased ex Fiancé. She still loved him even after nearly 17 years. But she loved Ron now too. Not as much as she loved Sirius but she loved him enough.

Hermione smirked as her godson appeared, "What have you done now Moony?" She asked the boy, using his father's nickname that he loved.

"I dunno! It might have been because James and I set that dungbomb off under Rosie's boyfriend's chair!" Sirius shrugged, not realising his mother was behind him.

"Actually I was going to tell you that you left your beater kit out and to put it away. But now that you've mentioned it, I want you to go apologise to Scorpius now! He's out the back with Rose!" Ginny said firmly, a small smile on her face.

"But- but- He's a Malfoy!" Sirius protested.

"God you sound just like Ron!" Hermione laughed. "The day Rose introduced Scorpius to us. I thought he might die of shock!"

Ginny frowned, "So! Rose doesn't complain that you're with that Chang girl and Rose really doesn't get on with her. So go apologise!"

Sirius stalked out the back, muttering to himself about mothers and Merlin.

Hermione and Ginny shared one look before bursting out in laughter. That boy was a handful but god he made it look good and he was smart too!

Hermione looked down at her hands and caught sight of her wedding ring. Hermione had finally got together with Ron and had married him. Ron knew he would never compare to Sirius but he had taken what he could. The two now had two children Rose, aged 13, and Hugo, 7.

Ginny had married Harry just 2 months before yet they already had 3 kids! James Sirius Potter was 10 years old. He and Sirius loved that they shared a name. Then there was Albus Severus Potter aged 9. Al was quiet but looked just like his father and grandfather. Finally there was Lily Luna Potter at the age of 7. Lily had a fiery temper to match her fiery hair like her mother's and both grandmothers' hair. Harry had taken on the role of Sirius' dad yet Sirius still only called him Harry but loved him as a father. Sirius had just turned 16 and was working hard on his studies.

The 3 boys, Sirius, James and Al, had renamed themselves with the marauder names. Sirius was Moony as he had wolfish aspects thanks to his father. James was Padfoot as he was more of a ladies' man and prankster than Sirius. Al was dubbed Prongs as he looked just like the original Prongs and he only had his eye on one girl at a time. The girl Al had a little crush on was Alice Longbottom, Neville and Luna's daughter.

Hermione watched as Sirius apologised to Scorpius unenthusiastically then brighten up at something Scorpius had said. He settled down next to the blonde and they started a huge debate on something, most likely quidditch, while Rose rolled her eyes and kept on reading Hermione's copy of **Hogwarts: A History.**

Yes Hermione missed Sirius. But she knew he would be happy that she was happy. Also, Hermione would never admit it but Sirius Remus and James Sirius would always be her favourite nephews. Anyone else see why?

**There you go! It's over! If anyone wants me to do a short one shot in Sirius Remus Lupin's POV on his views of life and his father then please just tell me :) xx R & R xxx**


End file.
